The problem my invention solves is that of knee strain. When you get on a chair lift one leg must be free from the board. Once on the lift the board is hanging from only the one leg that is still attached. Strain is felt mainly in the knee. This strain is harmful to the ligaments.
I have researched some other solutions to this problem. U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,729 to Gomez (1995) discloses a leash tied to the board, this leash can be tightened to support the board while on the chair lift. This leash seems to hinder movement of the free leg while the rider is queuing for and mounting a chair lift. It also hinders movement when traveling on level ground using push and glide sequence of motions, possibly causing tripping or tangling.
Also introduced to solve this problem of knee strain are U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,159 to Butterfield (1994), called the equalizing hook and U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,722 to Ritchie (1992), called the foot-gripping device. I like these ideas but due to cost and difficulty of installation I think they are not necessary. There already exist traction pads on most snowboards that grip your free boot while traversing flat areas. Most people do not possess the skill or tools required to mount these devices on a snowboard, which adds frustration and expense.